Capacitors are used in many types of electronic circuits. With the proliferation of many wireless communication technologies, such as GSM, LTE, CDMA, and others, there is a need for improved amplifiers, antenna circuits, and receivers that are capable of handling various frequency ranges. Discrete capacitors consume valuable real estate on an integrated circuit. As the trend of smaller, more portable, electronic devices continues, it is desirable to fabricate smaller integrated circuits. Hence, it is desirable to have an improved variable capacitance circuit to address the aforementioned design challenges.